


Batgirl Ninja

by 123z



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Batgirl is transported to Feudal Japan.
Relationships: Batgirl/Joker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Batgirl Ninja

Note- Just saw the animated movie 'Batman Ninja' and thought I'd try a female twist. I have no idea what canon of Batman this belongs in, seems like a one off. Therefore decide for yourself which Batgirl this is. I left the ending open on the chance I may pick it up another time. I do not own the copyright to characters from DC Comics, nor the animated movie.

xxx

"It's over Grodd, shut the machine down!"

Batman's booming voice competed with the loudness of screaming machinery and electric crackles.

"NO! I'm so close to achieving my goal."

"Don't do it!"

"It's the only way I can rewrite history and turn this world into a kingdom of apes."

Batgirl's eyes were wide with fright as the entire building shook on its foundations. The activated machine seemed to grow in size as it radiated a shimmering green glow. Gorilla Grodd, the hyper intelligent ape, had devised a Quake Engine Time Displacement machine with which he intended to use to transport Gotham City's arch criminals and himself out of imprisonment through a displacement in time. His general theory being that history could be changed without any consequences from doing so.

"Best run for it, girl." Said Batman to Batgirl. "The machine has reached the point where it can't be shut down."

"I'm inclined to agree, Batman. I'm outta here. Let's go."

Without a backward glance the feisty costumed crime fighter took off for the door of the Arkham Asylum just as everything came to a climax. Waves of Zutern energy consumed the room until a thunderous sound became a supersonic crack that literally altered reality. There was nothing but light, a blinding light that engulfed all and everyone.

"Can't...see."

Batgirl went onto her hands and knees and closed her eyes tight shut. When she finally opened them she discovered to her shock and surprise that she was somewhere else entirely.

"What? What happened? Where is this place?"

She stood up and found herself in a small village of bamboo houses. The brilliant sun was high in a cloudless sky and a light breeze wafted a paper poster to her foot. Picking it up she became aware that she was under the scrutiny of silent onlookers. The script looked Japanese which she failed to understand, but the tiny picture of herself was quite familiar.

"Well, that's me, and strangely I seem to have had my clothing altered."

Batgirl was now attired in a bizarre version of her purple costume. Her long copper coloured hair fanned out and her features were obscured by a simple black eye mask and elasticated headband topped off with two tiny bat ears. Her one piece jumpsuit had been replaced with a purple brocade leather corset cinched in at the waist and fastened with five buckles up to the bust. She now wore a multi layered purple vex skirt with a high cut front and a bustle effect back that flowed down to about ankle length. A version of her utility belt was still about her waist. Her purple elbow length gloves matched her Victorian style leather boots that laced up the front and reached mid calf.

"Intriguing look. a little bit too steampunk for my liking."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footfalls and Batgirl looked up to find herself surrounded by five tall characters, all with face masks. The faces resembled the features of that bizarre villain known as Joker.

"Things are beginning to hot up."

Apart from the curious masks the men resembled Samurais from ancient Japan. All five wore Ninja costumes, black shirts, baggy pants with white shin guards. A hand grabbed her from behind and tried to wrench her right arm back and up. The grip was a strong one but the Domino Daredoll gave a hard stab on her assailants foot with her left spike heel. The contact was broken and Batgirl dropped into a defensive crouch. She scanned the men in turn before launching herself at the nearest and lifted her knee into his groin. He fell heavily as she then gave a karate chop to his upturned chin.

"OH!"

She felt a kick to the back of her legs and Batgirl dropped to her knees, her skirt opened at the upper thigh to display a pair of black lace stretch fitted panties with eyelet detailing. With superlative speed she rolled over as one of the attackers attempted to smash his boot into her body. The agile woman launched herself into another and belted him in the stomach just as she felt her arms pinned to her sides. Batgirl gasped as one man in front of her slid his hand between her thighs and rubbed her snatch with several rubs.

"CREEP!"

The nifty young vigilante kicked out and connected with his balls and at the same time she followed through and went up and backwards over the man behind her so that she was now behind him! He yelped as she gave him a knee in the lower spine and he joined his groaning counterpart on the dusty floor.

"Guys! Guys, I have no wish to hurt you!"

She made a hasty sidestep as one came running at her with a weapon that resembled a spear. Her left glove came down on his wrist and he dropped the spear to the ground. Batgirl quickly picked it up and brandished it in an attack stance as she stood and braced herself for further attack. Now they showed her that they were armed with varying weapons. Katana swords, daggers, and one with two throwing stars.

"Now look..."

Her sentence was cut short when she felt a hard blow to the base of her neck and she saw black.

x

"Awake at last. Welcome to the year 1600, my dear."

Batgirl awoke to the dulcet tones of none other than Joker himself. Gotham City's most dangerous criminal, he had been the arch enemy of Batman for years. There was no mistaking his appearance. Green, slicked back hair. Pale white skin and a terrifying pair of yellowish eyes. The only difference was his newly grown moustache atop of his never ending smile that seemed to stretch from one ear to the other. It took her a moment to get her bearings and as cool air hit her naked flesh the confused heroine attempted to move but discovered that she was tied fast. Her arms were above her head and hung from two restraints that connected at her wrists to a crossbeam. Her lithe legs were drawn apart by about two feet and her ankles were encased in similar leather cuffs as the ones about her wrists. Small chains ran from the ankle restraints to a brick wall behind her back and in this position Batgirl knew that she was helpless and dangerously exposed.

"Wait. What did you just say?" She shook her head to try to clear the mist.

"It's true Bat Babe. And we're not in Gotham City anymore either. No, this is Feudal Japan in the Sengoku Period. We're in Edo. Grodd's infernal time machine has transported us all back in time. I've been here a year already. Got something of a Kingdom going on in this part of the country. They call me Lord Joker. I got Harley Quinn here too. Funny how time travel works. l got word you were here and I rustled up some wanted posters."

"What about Batman?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's over at Osaka with Catwoman. She is in charge of a nice piece of territory too. He arrived about a month ago and the kitty has been putting 'Cataphrenic' in his milk. The special chemical makes him rather docile. She treats him like her personal gigolo. Seems he's quite happy. Ha, ha, ha!"

Batgirl looked at the Clown Prince of Crime flabbergasted. She felt her cheeks flush as the despicable villain stared at her naked body. She felt the mask move slightly over her eyes and realised he had not uncovered her secret identity. The psychopath had also undergone a makeover. His garish purple Kimono reached the floor and was open to display his balloon type Hakama pants. Behind his head a huge fan made him appear like a peacock and a pair of wooden sandals with high supports were on his feet.

"Yes. Took me a while but I'm probably the country's most powerful warlord. I really like the Japanese food. Of course here they just call it food."

"What do you have planned for me, you mad man."

"Truth be told I don't go much for Japanese women. Do you like games? I do. I thought we might play doctors and nurses, or even novices and nuns. Harley is such a spoilsport. Ho, ho, oh, hah, hah!"

The grinning villain put his right glove to the side of his face and whispered.

"And between you and me, a bit of a lousy lay."

"I heard that Joker!"

"Harley! Didn't hear you come in. Heh, heh! And it's LORD Joker."

A vision in scarlet Harleen Quinzel hopped over from the shadows, garbed in a jumpsuit that came to her upper thigh. A white ruff was around her neck and a purple domino mask hid her features. Her red hair had been tied back into two pigtails that gave her a somewhat juvenile look that belied her age. A long accomplice of Joker the flamboyant young woman was also his on again, off again lover.

"Batgirl, in the flesh so to speak. Heeee, heeee, heeee!"

The crazed villainess filled Batgirl's ears with her hysterical, not to mention, high pitched laughter.

"Release me this instant, you sick fucks!"

"Hey now! No need for the language of the gutter. Let's be friends."

Joker advanced and the closer he got to Batgirl the more his hideous visage made her blood run cold.

"Stay away from me you vile pig!" Said the titian haired beauty defiantly.

Joker moved in close to the helpless heroine with a lewd sneer on his grotesque face. She glanced up at her bound wrists and wriggled in vain. He ran over her soft belly and began to slide inevitably down to her trimmed bush. Her crotch was cupped in his large glove and she gasped loudly as she was worked over steadily.

No, my Bat Bimbo, I'm afraid you're going nowhere. I've always wondered how you looked in the buff."

No...n...no!"

Joker's hot breath blew on her left cheek and the nipples on her hefty breasts stood erect.

"How rude of me. Let me remove my glove."

He dropped both gloves off of his hands and resumed the torment. He traced out a line with his index finger slowly up the inside of her left upper thigh as her lower lipped involuntarily trembled in a dread expectation. Batgirl's boobs heaved as her vulnerable sex was caressed and pawed. Then his middle finger dipped into her rapidly leaking muff and Joker chuckled as she shuddered.

"Aha, the Bat Pussy. Don't squirm so much. Let me pleasure you."

Batgirl struggled in vain as he went inside her wet hole to the second knuckle. The thought of Joker bringing an unbridled fire of passion through her young and lithe body horrified her but despite her predicament it was clear that he was sapping her will to resist. Her pussy lips were spread as two fingers probed her most sensitive spots and her pussy was now sopping. Joker brushed her clitoris which had become swollen with desire and each hard rub on the tiny nub made her scream in her head.

"OH!"

A glazed look in her eyes betrayed her feelings as well as her rock hard nipples, and she panted weakly. Love juices trickled down her thighs after three intense minutes of fingering and her orgasm built inside her throbbing cunt. How? Why am I secretly enjoying the bastard's touches?

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention that I injected a love serum into your body on the off chance that you might reject my advances. As if you could resist this body. Ha, ha!"

"Joker venom, number seven. Works a treat." Said Harley who moved closer for a better look.

It was as if he had read her mind. So, that explained why she had been unable to resist responding to Joker's ministrations, she had been drugged. His arms wrapped around her slender waist and then he grabbed both of her ample boobs and thumbed the stiff points.

"Nice rack, Bat Boobs. I had an idea you were stacked through that sheer costume you always wear."

Batgirl exhaled as the serum coursed through her blood stream and headed straight to her nether regions. As he licked her left nipple, his obscene wet lips leaving a ghastly smear of spit in the wake, Batgirl sighed heavily as her pussy became slippery and hot.

"I...shall...not...surrender to you."

Joker bit into her right nipple just as he thrust three fingers between her long legs and fingered her again.

"Why, you're so soft down there. So much more than Harley."

Deep down Batgirl was loving it. Her resolve had been weakened considerably and she had noticeably ceased to struggle on her binds about her wrists so that her perspiring body slumped a little. Her clit was stimulated by the incessant brush of the back of Joker's hand as he slid in and out of her aching cunt. Then, when he withdrew his hand from her mound the spirited crime fighter audibly moaned at the loss, like a puppy misses it's master. The feel of air on her overheated snatch only heightened her ardour, her need to be sexually pleasured.

"I...shall...suurrrennnd...OH!"

Now Harley Quinn had gone to her knees at her feet and was using her pink little tongue to penetrate her dripping pussy. Batgirl's breath was stolen as the evil female drew her open mouth across her vulva and devoured the soft flesh of her mound. At the same time Joker worked his hands over her proud breasts as he nuzzled her neck and sniggered.

"Can't...take...much...more."

Harley Quinn turned out to be expert and well practised as she smothered Batgirl's pussy with masterful licks and kisses that drew constant moans of ecstasy from the captured heroine. Her clit was flicked at from side to side with intense and firm stabs and her inner folds were given long swipes with Harley's tongue. As her lust was driven to quite unbearable levels Batgirl whimpered meekly as her tits were crushed together to make one big tit which Joker used to suck on greedily. Harley gripped Batgirl's firm buttocks and continued to zero in on her clit.

"Must...must."

With her orgasm building in her fiery loins her back arched, her calves were rigid and she was raised up on the tips of her toes. Just as her climax threatened to explode inside her tortured cunt both Joker and Harley ceased violations.

"NOOOOOO! I cannot bear this!"

"Oh, this is rich! What splendid fun!"

"Shall we continue?" Asked Harley Quinn.

"Let's let her stew awhile. Come Harley."

x

When Joker returned he and his wicked sidekick were stark bollock naked.

"Hello again, Bat Slut. Faring well I trust?"

Batgirl opened her eyes and raised her weary head. She was met with the sight of the ever grinning criminal in all his naked glory. His massive erection was quite stiff and swollen and rose up to at least eight inches and sported a huge flared head. Harley Quinn stood proud, her hands on her hips and her great rounded breasts hanging large on her chest.

"Turn her around, Harley."

The snickering woman beside Joker moved to Batgirl who was still shackled to the wall and released her ankles from the leather cuffs. Then she turned the crossbeam on an axle so that now the startled crime fighter was pushed to face the surface of the brick wall. Joker pulled her by the waist to him so that her hips were flush to the wall. Batgirl shrieked as a six inch rubber dildo was raised up to her masked face.

"Just my little toy to warm you up. HEH, HEH, HEH!"

"Let...me...go!"

Joker scoffed as he used his bare right leg to widen her freed up leg. She went up on tip toe in a useless attempt to avoid the inevitable. Unseen by her Harley squirted some lubricant into her palm and applied it to Batgirl's cunt. The coolness of the gel took her back before she felt the false cock being run over her tight ass cheeks and then up between her sweet swell. The brave young woman refused to open her mouth lest she emit a moan of delight, But as her cunt was penetrated by the sex toy Batgirl let out a long hiss of pleasure. Her head dipped down as the dildo with its cool gel on the shaft slid in and out of her hot snatch.

"Devils...devils!"

Batgirl's pussy began to froth and bubble, the result of the lubrication mixing with her own fluids and an intense tingling overwhelmed the naked heroine. Her big tits jiggled as she moved her pelvis in this grotesque parody of the act of sex. Joker laughed aloud as he thrust in and out of Batgirl's sopping quim. All the muscles in her thighs and calve tensed as her pre orgasmic heat radiated in her superb body. And, just as before the pleasure was stopped dead.

"NO! Don't stop now!"

Joker gripped Batgirl about her trim waist and manoeuvred himself so that his boner came to sit at the very entrance of her cunt.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Bat Slut. Now for something completely different."

He paused for dramatic effect before he lifted his lower body and his fat head slid directly up inside her. Batgirl opened her lips and let out a soft sigh and with that simple act she knew that she was his. The confounded serum had worked its magic. With the will to resist the arch criminals advances Batgirl stretched out her legs and went up on tiptoe as his prick followed through his swollen crown.

"Tight as a bat's muff, nice."

Joker moved the damp tresses of Batgirl's copper coloured mane that had matted on her back and licked her nape. Her arms were still above her head as Joker held her firmly by the waist and began to move to and fro. He ground his hips as he brought her superb athletic body to his with every inward thrust. She was lost. Lost in a frenzy of wanton lust and merely a sex toy for the sadistic Clown Prince of Crime.

"Good girl. I knew you'd like it. Just give yourself over to all your desires and dreams."

Her pussy was filled by his full eight inches of rigid prick and loud groans now left Batgirl's lips the more she was fucked. Her slender legs strained due to the effort to maintain a balance as Joker cupped her hefty tits and squeezed hard. Dreams of taking Joker's cock inside her had never entered her head but at this precise moment in time nothing else mattered. As the devil quickened the rate of his strokes Batgirl felt her arousal hit new heights. Her head swam as her pussy leaked her juices which ran down her right thigh to her knee.

"So...big."

Indeed the friction of Joker's dick inside her tight box was indescribable. Her body was totally limp, a useless plaything for the despicable villain who hammered into her with all his might. Batgirl was rocked back onto his cock, impaled on his big spike to the hilt which powered up inside her soft mush of a pussy.

"My stars!"

Batgirl came hard and Joker's shaft was instantly awash with her love juices. As she quivered on her toes, her arms stretched above her head, Joker growled and gripped her hard as he gushed his seed inside her over heated sex. His thick cum trickled out and ran down his shaft to his boated balls as he twitched in his climactic bliss. He withdrew with a low chuckle and gave her a big slap on her right cheek.

"OH!"

As she came, it seemed to diminish the love venom in her veins and Batgirl came to the horrid realisation that she had just been well and truly fucked silly by Joker.

"You sick fiend!"

"Now, now. Watch your tongue. I may use that a bit later by the way. And for your information Bat Booby you are a lousy lay. Harley, she's all yours."

Joker left with a dismissal of his hand, his big hose bobbing on his right thigh as it shrank.

"Well, you heard it from the horse's mouth, you're a lousy fuck. What do you say to that? Hee, hee, hee!"

Harley Quinn hovered next to the tied Batgirl, her mouth a big sneer of hatred. As a result of Batgirl's profuse perspiring her right wrist had loosened from the leather cuff that had held her fast all this time. As she wrenched it free she turned in a half circle and punched Harley hard in the gut.

"I say suck on this loser!"

She pulled her other wrist free and went into a low crouch. her pussy making a tiny puddle on the floor. All the pent up frustration and humiliation came to a head as Batgirl launched herself into an intense catfight. Both naked, the spitting and snarling masked females squashed together so that their large tits and hips ground against the other. Harley Quinn was back tracked until she was pinned to the same brick wall that Batgirl had been shackled to.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

They writhed in a macabre dance as Batgirl humped her hips into Harley's crotch. Jokers lover grabbed Batgirl by the ass and dug her nails in the flesh as deep as possible. The masked vigilante shrieked and reluctantly released her hold on the breathless Harley and backed up. They grappled again, each with their hands buried in each others heaving breasts, neither one willing to relinquish their hold as their fingers burrowed into sensitive tissue. As they drew closer and closer they spat at each other, scratching and tearing each others creamy tits. When their noses were within an inch apart Batgirl brought her knee up into Harley's cunt.

"Right on the money! Aha, ha, oof!" Puffed the woman as her tits heaved and shook.

Batgirl repeated the knee attack and Harley crumpled to the floor. Without a moments hesitation Batgirl was on her and mashed her body hard into Harley's. As they flattened out Batgirl's sopping pussy met Harley's quite moist muff and they rubbed on each other with a sensual abandon. Their snarling had softened to a low groaning as both unexpectedly experienced sexual arousal. With both her arms pinned above her head Harley was in a difficult position as Batgirl let her weight sit upon the immobile woman.

"Ooo, oh...you."

Harley's legs thrashed wildly under Batgirl as their cunts ground into each others.

"Where is Grodd's time machine?"

"Hee, hee, oof. Not...not telling, hah, hah, hah!"

"Right!"

Batgirl rolled with her foe and succeeded in getting into a scissor position with Harley's head between her thighs. As Harley looked up with her neck fully clamped down on Batgirl used her superior strength to pull the woman's face directly into her snatch. As she squeezed tightly Harley began to fight for breath as her mouth was buried in Batgirl's seeping pussy.

"Blub, glub!"

Harley felt the terrific sensation of suffocating in Batgirl's muff and her head swam from the lack of oxygen. Batgirl held her thighs tight shut and allowed herself to wallow in Harley's face connected to her soft folds.

"Where is the machine?"

"Coo...woo."

Batgirl snarled and rolled over again and was on top of Harley again. She pushed her pelvis down and smothered Harley's face with her over heated pussy. She humped up and down in a fierce yet strangely erotic embrace. Despite her sorry predicament Harley opened her own legs and welcomed the cool air on her hot box. Batgirl relented and rose up to let her rival breathe in.

"Do you want more?" Demanded the Domino Daredoll.

"Find...Catwoman. And you shall find the machine."

Batgirl stood up and watched Harley heave up and down on the floor as she rubbed her wet pussy, desperate for her sexual release. Batgirl slipped away quietly and collected her things. So, Catwoman had the answer as to return back home. And Batman was with her. Osaka here I come.

END


End file.
